Sylver Dree
Appearance (OLD) Sylver is slightly skinny but with the clothes he wears it's hardly noticeable. He has short-ish dark brown hair that he keeps unkempt with him constantly pushing it out of his face. (NEW) Sylver, now a fairly tanned skinned high elf, is 5'11" tall with his hair growning from being incredibly short and black to handing around around the top of his eyes giving him a fringe but retaining its colour, he still has the same green eyes though his face has changed giving him a much sharper jaw line making him look much more Elven along with his ears going to a much sharper point at the ends. Backstory Sylver Amilith was born to Nethila Amilith, his mother, and Trasalor Amilith, his father. They were poor parents but did the best they could raising Sylver and keeping him safe in the small falling apart shelter that they stayed in. They raised him in tales of marvelous heroes and evil villains to keep him entertained as a young child but tragedy struck him at just 6 years old, both his parents died after catching a disease they locked themselves away to keep Sylver from getting it as well. They left him with food and had taught him to keep to kill the fire before he went to save on firewood. After this, he created a hardened exterior being mean to all he met running on the streets and living in the small forest on the edge of the city. He learned to sneak in the woods so that he could hunt food properly, and steal a bit of food or a coin purse here or there. In the streets, he learned to con buying a deck of cards and a set of weighted dice and running scams by the street side and taking people for their cash. Until he swindled enough the start himself in the richer sectors of the city. At the age of 8, he learned the key skill of being able to make friends meeting a small elven boy of the same age, called Beldroth Dree who saw through his cons and his exterior and saw the child that he was. They talked and they would play together creating a tightly knit friendship even though they might have been from different classes. After 4 years of them growing up with each at them by the other’s side, Sylver was adopted into the Dree family taking on the family name and becoming a son to Sai & Keerla Dree his new father and mother. He moved in with them and they taught him proper common along with Elvish which he slowly learned along with Draconic. Now living in the same house their friendship grew even more over the next 7 years with them always talking a basically never separated from each other for too long. Sylver learned of Beldroth’s dream to become an adventurer and promised him that he would become one two using his skills at music. His new parents had other plans for their own child though stopping him from becoming an adventurer and making him take his place up in the family business since they believe that an adventurer's life is too dangerous and they don’t want to lose their only bloodline. Keeping his promise Sylver has set out to become an adventurer and to show his family that it isn’t dangerous or a bad lifestyle choice if you know what you’re doing. Category:Player Character